


I Object

by JMonCheri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dorks in Love, Fluff, I won't hurt them, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Mild Angst, Mild Language, Misunderstandings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Yuuri is confused and nervous at the same time, i love mermaids yay, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMonCheri/pseuds/JMonCheri
Summary: "Alright, so here's the deal..." He says, voice clear and assertive. "The only thing I can give you is one week.One. Week.for you to get back whatever you lost."Yuuri gulps. "What if I don't get it back in one week?"Viktor hums. "Hm, there are two possibilities. One: You die and turn into sea foam and cease to exist..."Viktor stops short, pausing by his cauldron to flick his eyes up at the awaiting prince, blue eyes intense and nearly glowing. Yuuri feels a hot sizzle run up his neck, almost falling into a shudder..."Or two: You will belong tome."_________________The Little Mermaid falls in love with the sea witch.





	I Object

Yuuri… Has no idea how he got into this situation.

 

Don’t get him wrong, he _knows_ things. He knows all about the nonsensical compact problems in his fishy life, the incomprehensible whispers flood through his mind in the form of a pod of dolphins when in reality he should be instead focusing on how to be a better Prince.

 

(Not that he wasn't already a _good_ one (Minako’s endless praises beg to differ) but he wasn’t the best. Hoo _boy_ , _definitely_ not the best)

 

Yuuri nearly screeches as something brushes his fin. Shark ghost? No. More like… some stray piece of kelp.

 

Yep. He has _no_ idea.

 

He wasn’t supposed to be here. Oh _boy_ , he’d rather be stuck tending Mari’s stupid little ‘pet’ eels than be here. But he _was_ here, at the mouth of an… incredibly decorated cave, if the pretty little sea flowers that hang by the entrance beg to differ.

 

For a witch’s home, it seemed… surprisingly warm.

 

But the only warm thing that Yuuri felt was his tail being fried crisp by the humans after his caring, loving, oh so patient parents give him up to the legged beings willingly. You might think that they wouldn’t do that, would _never_ do that, but when they find out what Yuuri has done… what Yuuri has lost, they surely _will_.

 

The thought alone was more than enough to push Yuuri into the cave, plunging into momentary darkness.

 

 

* * *

 

 

This is how it all starts.

 

Yuuri was never one to put the blame on someone, but it was _technically_ his parents fault.

 

He was already over the cusp of true adulthood, meaning that he had no essential excuse to be a little shit anymore. Not that he _was_ a little shit (the merpeople would croon on how _“adorably quintessential_ ” he was… whatever that meant) but he had to stick better to his duties now as a prince, no matter how fun swimming over the reef was.

 

And Yuuri _knew_ how to do his duties; it wasn’t like he had to go through hours of torturous lessons with Minako again. Don’t get him wrong, he _loved_ Minako like an innocent child would to his cool wine aunt (she was, technically) but if he ever heard another goddamn verse from historical siren songs then he will impale himself on the coral reefs outside their castle.

 

So Yuuri expected the responsibilities, the expectations, and while the little anxious shit in his mind screamed in monotone at the thought of helping in running an entire underwater nation, he was willing to face it all.

 

One day, when the family was alone in their throne room, his mother slips an opal necklace around his neck.

 

Opal was a weird as fuck gem, alright? It didn’t really have one distinct color, with what the numerous kaleidoscopes of reds and greens and blues and while it seemed tacky, it was beautiful nonetheless.

 

However when the brace rests against his skin, the surface ripples like waves against a storm, the colors swirling and swirling until it finally sets into a pale, bright blue.

 

 _“That’s the color of your soulmate’s tail._ ” His mother says softly, looking down at the necklace with century’s worth of tenderness in her expression. When Yuuri gives her an incredulous look, Hiroko just chuckles as she slips off the necklace, the colors swirling into a mess once more, before setting it around her neck.

 

The colors ripple, splashing to match the soft green of her husband’s. Toshiya laughs, eyes alight as he wraps an arm around his wife’s waist. However, the surface crisscrossed with the distinct pattern of Toshiya’s tail.

 

When the brace returns to Yuuri’s skin, the pale blue returns and yet there was no distinct pattern from his soulmate’s tail. Just a smooth, endless sheet of pale blue. No blotches, no scale lines, nada.

 

 _“You have to meet them first before their true colors come out, dear, if it’s too easy then what’s the fun in finding them?”_ Hiroko says, chuckling. Yuuri looks down at the necklace on his chest, sitting as if it was meant to _be_ there, and his eyes fill with a certain sort of shine.

 

“ _Keep it.”_ His parents say. _“Don’t lose it, though. It’s one of the most prized heirlooms in our family. The wizard who made it wouldn’t be too happy if he found out what would happen.”_

_“It’s yours now, but don’t feel too entitled.”_ Yuuri’s anxiety says. _“Also, if you happen to so much so as scratch this, an angry bearded wizard will come for your tail. Watch out.”_

 

 

* * *

 

 

Naturally, Yuuri worries. His mind had the knack of making him over think things and make him go crazy. He’s decided to put away the piece of jewelry in his quarters for safekeeping, because 1.) no matter how meek and watchful Yuuri was, there was always the certainty of losing things and 2.) having such an important heirloom on him was… terrifying.

 

But his mother looks at him, eyes pleading and soft and Yuuri _melts_.

 

_“Can you keep it on for a while, please? I feel so happy passing down family traditions to my children…”_

Yuuri keeps it on.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri goes to the surface.

 

There was an unspoken mermaid rule to everything. It’s like the olden version of ‘try not to accidentally like that five year old picture of your crush’ or ‘you can’t wear sweatpants twice a week or you can’t sit with us’.

 

For the tailed merfolk, it’s ‘try not to go to the surface and die’.

 

But Yuuri does, anyways. Don’t worry though; leave that to Yuuri, because he always checks the horizon, the sky, the endless stream of blue to see if any of the legged humans were around, sailing their giant boats and singing their boisterous songs as they drip rum into the waters.

 

There are lots of places that Yuuri liked. Like the coastline from that one empty island, where he can sit on the boulders and let the sun kiss his skin. Or that one waterfall by the cliffside, he’d sit under the waters and let the water pound his shoulders.

 

Lots of people feared the surface, lots of people stayed under the waters’ protection, fearing the sun and the sky and the walking people with the spears and the loud, booming canons.

 

But they didn’t know what it felt like to not have water muddling your ears, to have the sun ruffle your hair and leave it to dry, to race with the birds…

 

Yuuri knew these things, and most merpeople didn’t understand that knowing was such a _beautiful_ thing. His anxiety leads him by the head, hand clamping around his neck as he pulls him, _up up_ , until Yuuri is alone and he feels like there’s nothing going to hold him down.

 

But now, anxiety leads him by the wrist.

 

Yuuri strokes the smooth gem, fingers still slightly dewy as the stone shines in the light. It was beautiful; the _blue blue blue_ was beautiful. If he was lucky, then his soulmate might be as beautiful as his tail.

 

But Yuuri doesn’t fear that. He’ll be happy with whoever he was meant to be with, he wonders if his soulmate would be happy with _him_ , looking past his social status.

 

Maybe they won’t be. Sure, they get to snag a prince, but Yuuri was some indistinctive mermaid with a far off look in his eyes.

 

Sighing, Yuuri looks out at the horizon. If you squint closely, you could see little pinpricks of civilization. A mighty castle sits by a hill, fishermen stock their boats, someone’s having sex somewhere, it’s the little things in life that you don’t get to see unless you _squint_ -

 

(Metaphors aside, Yuuri _really_ has to squint. For some reason, his vision is shoddier above water. Nice)

 

And Yuuri looks back down at the necklace, finger tracing the clear, bright blue. He looks back at the silhouette of a castle, and he wonders if humans ever have soulmates.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dancing above the waves, a large and mighty ship floats over the sea foam, rocking back and forth as the winds blow the sails forward.

 

A young prince, barely reaching adulthood with the sun kissing his skin, peers over the ships’ sides, grinning down at the fish below the ever so translucent waves.

 

“Isn't this great? The salty sea air, the wind blowing in your face… a perfect day to be at sea!”

 

One of his loyal advisors is too busy retching into the ocean, but Phichit chuckles at the soft little sound of approval he emits. One of the sailors grin, staring out at the grand expanse like it was his second home.

 

“Ah, the royal family of the sea must be on a friendly mood today, judging from the glorious weather!”

 

Phichit raises an eyebrow at the statement. He’s learned about King Triton and his brat children, but not once were they addressed as ‘the royal family of the sea’, just King Triton. Phichit figured because the poor old man was the only one who god his actual shit together. “The royal family of the sea?”

 

Another sailor walks up, rum and grease staining his clothes. “Everybody believes the same old Triton tale. The _real_ ruler of the sea is actually a couple, the King and Queen. Some say they had two children, one set to rule the land, the other to rule the sea.”

 

Phichit’s perfectly angled eyebrow quirks at the statement. _God…_ that sounded far more interesting than daddy issues and 16 and pregnant fatales. “One of them is going to rule the land?”

 

Seung Gil removes his position from the side of the boat, removing any traces of vomit from his mouth. “Oh sire, it is best if you refrain from wallowing in any childish nonsense.”

 

Seung Gil doesn’t even flinch when the sailors look like they were about to lodge an anchor through his chest. Phichit just laughs, placing a moisturized hand on the nearest sailor’s shoulders in order to prevent any sort of homicide happening in his presence.

 

“Oh, Seung Gil. Lighten up, will you? Real or not, mermaids _are_ a fascinating concept, don’t you think?”

 

Below them, a whole fucking colony of them swim by their daily lives, not giving a fuck to indifferent human beings.

 

* * *

 

 

And while Phichit Chulanont was indifferent to many things, he _was_ right.

 

Mermaids are a fascinating concept that people are yet to understand.

 

Nobody knows how the legend started. Somewhere, far away, a lone fisherman rocks back and forth as memories of him nearly drowning, nearly dying, before being saved by an ethereal tailed woman echo repeatedly through his mind. The townspeople call him crazy, the children want to hear more of his stories, the rich caravan keeps buying his ‘eccentric’ masterpieces of finned people with scales dusting their shoulders.

 

To this day, he wonders if what he’s seen is real.

 

But that’s the _maddening_ part. No one is there to tell him if it was.

 

But if Yuuri was there, if Yuuri was there to prove everything, he’d say yes. He’d say how much they’re real. He’d say how _numerous_ they were. He’d say how much they loved to launch themselves into the air and breach with the whales. Yuuri would especially drone on and on about the food, no amount of seasoning could add life to the bland vegetables they ate, and wished he could have more.

 

Humans often don’t often comprehend how much they actually _had_ , no matter how much they longed for more. But then, maybe it was the other way around. Water filled the whole earth; with the land barely enough for the human’s slowly increasing population. Mermaids had more than enough space to frolic, swim around, whatever the _hell_ they did.

 

But humans _created_ things that were far more astonishing than the trinkets in Yuuri’s cave. Those were simply windows to a larger picture, something that Yuuri can barely _dream_ about.

 

He wanted to _stop_ dreaming and see it for himself.

 

* * *

 

 

Apparently, amongst the whole entirety of life’s context, seeing _it_ for himself isn’t always the best thing to do.

 

It was like that one time Yuuri helped in nursing dolphins in labor out of pure charity ~~and not to mention pure old curiosity~~. The mothers won’t stop screaming, the babies were the spawns of evil, and Yuuri has seen enough holes to scar him on a whole new level whenever he sees a sponge.

 

But one night, during another horrifyingly bland helping of green seaweed with shell shavings (it was _not_ helping at all, he was wondering how he managed to live on without going insane) he sees the looming ship up above, illuminated by the moon light.

 

He gets that _itch_ again, like another anchovy latching onto his fins.

 

And he thinks ‘ _oh no. No. It’s dangerous. You’re going to get yourself killed before the next Mangetsu Festival. Don’t do it. Don’t-‘_

But Yuuri has always been a little shit, _always_ , no matter how small and meek he seemed. He’d surprised himself often as well, with the never ending urge to explore, to _discover_ , burned on his tongue and sizzling his tail.

 

Excusing himself, he tries to ignore the odd looks his family gives him as he pretends to swim back to his quarters. They were lovely, kind, compassionate, and were patient enough to handle Yuuri’s bullshit. Usually when Yuuri decides to fuck things up, he’ll do so privately and with no provocation. He thinks it’s far too much to bring his family into his endeavors, because he’s a good enough child to think so.

 

Now instead of anxiety, curiosity latches onto his fins and propels him forward, towards the surface, towards the humans.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Silence! Silence!”

 

Everyone stops from merry drinking, a few already starting to stumble over the ship’s edge. The man of the night, Prince Phichit Chulanont, is surprisingly sober despite his coming of age to drink alcohol. He raises an eyebrow at the rather large statue they start wheeling in, covered by a sheet. Seung Gil, with possibly the most deadpan of faces, gestures to the statue.

 

“It is my greatest pleasure to present to our now, _hopefully_ , mature Prince Chulanont,” Phichit grins at the pointed look Seung Gil gives him. He’s already twenty one, but don’t mistake the fact that he’s still going to slide down the castle stair railings once he gets home. “a very, _very_ , expensive tribute for his birthday. May more to come.”

 

Seung Gil removes the sheet and Phichit shrieks in delight.

 

A few sailors raise an eyebrow at the large life like statue of the Prince, standing there on the deck. Phichit jumps out of his chair to inspect it closer. They’ve never seen a man so excited to see a replica of his face before. But he’s _royalty_ , s-

 

“Oh, good _lord_ , you added my hamsters!” Phichit says, eyes as bright as the moon, completely ignoring his own face as he crooned over the small little lumps of stone with beady little eyes, a few in his hands, the others on his shoulders. “I love them! The hamsters, I mean.”

 

It seems like the young prince was, surprisingly, way beyond his peers.

 

Seung Gil just sighs. “It was supposed to be a wedding gift. Nonetheless, here we are.”

 

Phichit pouts. “Aw, I suppose the lot of you aren’t still disappointed with my failed courtship with the Crispino empire?”

 

Seung Gil scoffs. “We can’t blame you, sire. Besides, it seems only fitting to give up, judging from Madame Sala’s… watchful brother, you’re going to go nowhere with her.”

 

Phichit shrugs, surveying the statue. His face was… _far_ too stoic. He focused on the cute little hamsters on his shoulders in order to get the face of him doing what seemed to be an overly exaggerated lip purse out of his mind. He didn’t even know what to do with it, to be honest. While Seung Gil put a lot of effort into the gift and he was _very_ thankful, he’s not sure if he wants a life like version of him in his room.

 

“I’ll find the right one, I swear.” Phichit says, but his voice was devoid of the usual cheeriness he had. He didn’t want to seek out a Queen so early, he didn’t want to kneel at another kingdom’s feet just to have their daughter’s hand, but his parents and everyone who thought had a right over his life thought otherwise.

 

It was a ~~heavy~~ light pressure that he tried to take his mind off on a daily basis.

 

Seung Gil just places a hand on his shoulder. It was a little odd, since his trusted advisor seemed to deem physical affection as an actual abomination. “You’ll get to it, eventually.”

 

“Now, let us feast! Leo, where are the dishes-“

 

The brown haired chef poked his head out of the ship’s inner kitchens. “Uh, sir… The dishes were accounted for, but a few were gone when I just checked awhile ago.”

 

Meanwhile, in the inner bowels of the kitchen, a red beaked bird sneaks in through a window and throws a few pastries out the window, into someone’s awaiting arms.

 

* * *

 

 

The humans had the power to color the sky with their guns. Except these guns weren’t painfully dangerous, unlike the ones Mari told him about. These guns _were_ loud, but they stained the sky with colors and lights and Yuuri was in _love_.

 

The _things_ he could do with legs. Run, dance, that weird little jolt humans do on their feet. He could be on that ship _right now_ , seeing the lights up close. But he had a tail, splashed with red and oranges and whites and they were _useless,_ save except for racing around the kingdom in a haze of boredom.

 

Yuuri makes another unintelligible noise, shoving another piece of… whatever they were, in his mouth. They were oddly sweet, like the sun dried seaweed the townspeople made. But they were soft and there was a weird, wet substance inside. Nonetheless, it was _heaven_.

 

Minami flies overhead, a weird little round object in his talons. Yuuri holds out his arms to catch, and the ceramic bowl drops straight into his hands.

 

Yuuri nearly drops it due to the warmth it electrified through his skin. He peers in the bowl, sees weird little white pellets alongside with a brown… thing. Is it a rock? Yuuri pokes it with a finger, sees that it’s actually soft, and stares at it incredulously. Minami takes landing nearby, a metal object in his mouth.

 

“It’s another dish I saw the humans eat.” Minami says, gesturing to the ship nearby. Yuuri was sitting by a boulder near a cliff side, the waves kissing his tail. Next to him, his… ‘stowed away’ items sit precariously on the slippery rocks. There were two weird metal rods, a clam shaped object, and Yuuri rested the food he took on top of his bag, not wanting to risk them getting wet.

 

Yuuri stared down at the bows, still a little warm and the golden liquid streaming atop the fleshy brown rock enticing enough to make Yuuri want to already scoop in with his hand-

 

“Uh, your highness, I think you need to use a tool to eat it with.” Minami says, dropping the utensil in his mouth.

 

Yuuri blinks, taking the… whatever it was. It had a stout end, almost like a clam shell, with a slim metal body. “I didn’t know humans ate with manners, as well.”

 

“Oh, cut them some slack your highness.” Minami chortles. “But you use chopsticks, they use spoons.”

 

Yuuri repeats the word like it was some magical incantation. “So… I, I just… Scoop it up?”

 

At Minami’s nod, Yuuri shovels food into his mouth at record speed.

 

Minami tries his best to not flinch at the loud, unrepressed moan Yuuri lets out. It was an alien sound that Minami often heard when he sits by the human’s windowsills. Minami didn’t want to _know_ , so he just assumes it was some new torture method the humans are trying out.

 

“Mhm, that’s _it_.” Yuuri slams the utensil down, eyes alight with fury determination.

 

“What is it, your highness?”

 

“I’m going to have to find a way to get more of their food, one way or another.”

 

Minami just thinks of the possibilities. While he would be willing to sneak out more food for his beloved prince at any given moment, but he might end up as one of those roasted animals the humans often ate if he gets caught. He shivers, but when he sees the scene going on up ahead, his beak drops.

 

Yuuri swivels his head, taking time off of eating the food of the gods, and he gasps at the sight. The ship being tossed around by his family’s waves, the masts swiveling around dangerously as the beautiful fireworks from earlier evolved into lightning, setting fire to the sails.

 

“Oh _no_.” Yuuri sets down the bowl, already preparing to dive. Minami tries not to keel over at what the young prince was planning to do.

 

“Your Majesty, _please_ don’t tell me you’re planning on saving the humans-“

 

“Not the humans, Minami.” Yuuri says, looking over his shoulder, _right_ before he dives in. “The _food_.”

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri… has no idea how this happened.

 

He flinches as the sand grazes his stomach, scratching his skin red. His arms creak like an old clock, joints cracking and he lets out a sore little grunt, as he hauls a human body ( _corpse_?) onto land.

 

He’s seen it all. He saw the ship fold under the waves, the thunder crackling from the sky as the fire erupted on the ship’s masts. He saw the humans either jump off or succumb to death. And while storms like these weren't big news, they never really bothered the merfolk, Yuuri couldn't deny the pure intensity the winds had, the anger the waters held...

 

He saw one human, young and eyes alight with fear as the water fills his lungs, struggling against the current as the ocean beats him into a pulp...

 

He saw himself helping him, pulling him ashore.

 

He saw himself wondering why the fuck he’s doing so.

 

Minami perches nearby, looking like a terrifying concoction of both amused and scared. Yuuri was worried for his bird friend, with what the terrifying storm that just ensued not even an hour ago. But he was here, Yuuri was here as well, and Yuuri was doing something that he _shouldn’t_ do.

 

“Is he alive…?” Minami asks, peering closely, and the man coughs in his beaked face.

 

Out of pure instinct, Yuuri scuttles back into the ocean.

 

He had sun kissed skin, bronze spreading over his body and hair as dark as Yuuri’s. Judging from his clothes, he wasn’t just some normal human.

 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Minami whispers, both of them hiding behind a nearby boulder.

 

The man does not move.

 

Slowly, tentatively, Yuuri moves from his place behind the boulder. The last remnants of a ship bump his hip, little planks of wood and whatnot. However, Yuuri doesn’t look away from the unconscious man, clothes ripped and hair messy and unkempt as sand clung at his lashes.

 

“Your highness, we should leave…” Minami says reluctantly, perching on the sand next to the man.

 

Yuuri shushes him gently. “Just… I haven’t seen them up close before…”

 

“You _shouldn’t_.”

 

Yuuri doesn’t listen.

 

He gently prods at the man’s cheek with a finger, and Yuuri prepares to jump back into the ocean at the small flutter his eyes give off. But he does not wake. However, Yuuri fails to realize the way the man’s eyes crack open, _just_ a bit, enough to see the ethereal halo surrounding the weird man prodding at his cheek.

 

Yuuri gasps when he hears the search party not far from the coast, calling out the prince’s name. Both him and Minami scurry, far from view, never meaning to exist in these human’s minds.

 

It doesn’t take Yuuri long enough to be hit by a sudden, inconsolable pang of dread. Like a spear striking you, _right_ through the heart. It was terrifyingly sudden, the entrance was, but the exit of it will last… _long_ , until it drives Yuuri insane.

 

He was not far from the coast by then, ready to swim back to his home and already making up excuses on his sudden disappearance when he realizes something.

 

The necklace was gone.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri, after some sudden screaming and hurried swimming, peeks his head out from the surface.

 

There were no certainties, of course, but Yuuri still checked to see if there were any.

 

The search party was crowded around their dear prince, with what seemed like a physician poking and prodding at the man’s condition. The prince was sitting up, eyes a little dizzy, but he was alive.

 

And then Yuuri saw it, in the hands of someone in the group. It was an undeniable speck, like a little star, but Yuuri knew that it was their precious heirloom, _right_ in that human’s hands…

 

Yuuri is ready to beach himself to death.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri’s anxiety goes like this:

 

It could be something small, like being late on Minako’s classes or messing up something unimportant. First he doesn’t care, he doesn’t mind, but it snowballs… and snowballs… until he thinks about every word he said, analyzing the situation, making up other scenarios and _what could’ve been_ ’s, until he shudders and breaks.

 

But this was a first, this was different.

 

Fast, thunderous, never ending. There was nothing small about it. Yuuri plops on the sea floor in order to catch his breath, eyes wide as the surrounding fish look at him with sympathy. He shudders and breaks and every thought hurtling in his mind sends another stab to his chest.

 

Then he finds a silver of hope. Maybe he can fix this. Maybe his parents will forgive him. Maybe the humans will unceremoniously chuck it back in the ocean-

 

And then he remembers his mother’s face, soft and hopeful and _it was an important heirloom, holy shit_. And Yuuri breaks again, feeling himself shudder until the sea floor scratches his fins.

 

* * *

 

 

Peace avoids Yuuri for the next few days.

 

He barely sleeps, barely eats, avoids interacting with family members as much as possible until Mari corners him. _Why are you acting strange? Nothing,_ Yuuri replies. But everything was the problem, _everything_ , and Yuuri could feel the unsaid words and tears clogging his throat.

 

Minako senses it too. She pauses from another routine, squinting at Yuuri’s unfocused face. Suspicion is in her expression, but Yuuri could see the unmistakable concern laced within.

 

 _Go rest_. She says, but Yuuri doesn’t rest. He tosses, turns, shouts into his pillow, but he doesn’t rest.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day, eventually, Yuuri becomes desperate.

 

 _He’s not far off._ The old merpeople say, aged by time and stories of the past. Yuuri raised an eyebrow at the term ‘wizard’ but then again he just lost a magical soulmate tracking necklace so… screw it.

 

_He lives by the northern coast, not far from the cliffside that sits by the human’s kingdom. He’ll help you. He’s the best in his time._

* * *

 

 

So now, dear reader, this is where Yuuri is right now.

 

He reaches out to caress the cave wall, the stone surprisingly smooth as he swam forward. The water was warm, surprisingly… inviting. He’d expected gloomy fortresses and dark music, not sea flowers. Up ahead, he sees the curtain of seaweed, formed to look like a door.

 

However, when Yuuri reaches out to brush the curtain away, he scurries back when he feels an electric sort of tingle shoot up his hand.

 

Yuuri gasps, his arm tingling as he jumps back, watching the curtain with wide eyes. It didn’t hurt, but it was… surprising.

 

There was some shuffling from behind the curtain, some bottles clinking and a muffled voice of a man, until it all becomes silent once more…

 

Yuuri blinks, wondering if he should leave, if it was all a bad idea, until a large brown mass jumps at him and pins him to the cave floor.

 

 _Seal_? Yuuri thinks as he tries to cover his face from the slobber. _No, sea **lion**. **Very** large sea lion._

He uses all of his strength and willpower to pry the animal off him, patting him on the head when the brown mass boofed in his face, nuzzling in his hand. Yuuri couldn’t resist his smile, before pushing himself off the ground.

 

The curtain was open.

 

Yuuri gulps, feeling the overly enthusiastic sea lion press to his side, as if it was giving support. Recollecting his willpower, he ventures forward and…

 

He is hit by surprisingly good interior decorating.

 

The inside of the cave was well lit, glowing moss adorning the sides in a rather stylish manner as the cave cut off into other rooms and sections. The room he was in right now was littered with shelves upon shelves of bottled objects and boxed paraphernalia that Yuuri did _not_ want to look into.

 

And nobody was home.

 

Until Yuuri looks up.

 

There was a large hook hanging from the ceiling, and _on_ said hook was a very beautiful man…

 

No, not man, _mermaid_.

 

Yuuri blinks, once, twice, to see the way the light reflected on his ethereal form, casting light onto his long, silver hair and Yuuri thought it was a _dream_. His skin was pale, smooth, not a single abnormality to be seen and Yuuri could see the wonderful blue of his eyes even from _below_.

 

And… good lord. Not to mention his _tail_.

 

The man blinks, looking down at Yuuri with his blue eyes, piercing Yuuri _right_ through.

 

Yuuri looks back, eyes wide as he forgets how to speak altogether.

 

He expected many things from a wizard, but _this_?

 

(Not that he was complaining)

 

“I… Uh…” Yuuri says, feeling his mouth dry up as the man floats off the hook, swims down towards him…

 

“Your highness…” The man says, voice low, accented, holy _shit_. “What a _pleasant_ surprise…”

 

Yuuri is filled with heat when the man takes his hand, places a kiss on his knuckles…

 

Yuuri is _definitely_ ready to beach himself to death.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry. I woke up at three am and started writing and i couldn't stop ewjksjbjkBkjmsb
> 
> this is just another mini WIP! Like Mine but whether I'll continue or not will depend on the readers. So please, if you want me to continue, dropping down a nice comment to kudos will do plenty enough! :D
> 
> (whispers guess how extra viktor is going to be in this fic)
> 
> Thank you for reading! *blows kisses to nonexistent fans*

**Author's Note:**

> [check out my shit tumblr ya'll](https://jmoncheri.tumblr.com)


End file.
